Real Men Pass Algebra
by Ultrawoman
Summary: One-Shot. Set late in the ep 2x21 Happy Go Lucky. Mac taught Weevil algebra so well that he actually passed, and he's obviously very grateful for her assistance, but maybe there's more to it than that... pre-MacWeevil - totally not my usual ship!


**A/N: So, I am usually a total LoVe and Mac/Dick shipper, but occassionally I like to dip my toes into the pool of other ships, just to see what happens. Here is my first attempt at Mac/Weevil, just a short one-shot for now, though I am considering another possible piece set in Season 3, a kind of a sequel, maybe... Thoughts? Comments? Please review it if you read it! :-)**

_**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters from Veronica Mars belong to Rob Thomas and other important people that aren't me.**_

Real Men Pass Algebra

Perhaps Eli 'Weevil' Navarro wasn't quite thinking clearly as he exited his math class with a broad grin on his face. His joy and lack of concern for looking a fool was made clear by the paper clutched in his hand - his algebra final, bearing the grade of B.

Weevil had one person to thank for his success. The kid they called Beaver had been less than useless in his attempts to teach the biker all he needed to know about quadratic equations. Metaphors about spark plugs and oil made him want to shiv the guy, much like the girl who actually had managed to teach him something had suggested. This was the person he was seeking out and it turned out he didn't have much searching it do as he spotted her.

"Hey, Mac" he called to the girl with the red streaks in her hair.

She was a little startled to have her name yelled in such a way from the other end of the hallway and turned gingerly from her locker to see Weevil striding towards her.

"Hi" she said, still looking around with some embarrassment as her fellow students, who whispered behind their hands about the geek girl being addressed by the former head of the PCHers, she had no doubt at all.

Without another word spoken, Weevil continued towards her, suddenly very much in Mac's personal space. She never got a chance to protest as she suddenly felt his strong arms around her waist, her feet leaving the floor as she was lifted clear of it and spun around and around.

"I passed!" Weevil enthused as he turned her in circles, then dropped her back down onto her feet so suddenly, Mac was actually grateful that he kept his arms around her a few moments more. Chances were good that if he hadn't, she'd have fallen down with a thud on the hard floor and really hurt herself.

"Okay, dizzy" she said more to herself than to Weevil.

He looked appropriately but surprisingly embarrassed for his behaviour then.

"I'm sorry" he told her, "I just got kind of worked up over this" he admitted, "I got a B" he showed her the proof, and Mac smiled genuinely as she got her bearings back at last.

"That's awesome, Weevil" she told him, "Really, and you deserve it since you worked so hard and all"

"Well, I couldn't've done it without you" he told her solemnly, "Seriously, thanks, Mac"

"It's no problem" she shrugged wondering why she could feel colour rising in her cheeks by now.

He'd just thanked her for a little study help is all, in kind of an over the top way but it was nice. Now he was just smiling a lot, kind of staring, and honestly making her a little uncomfortable, and yet Mac found she couldn't look away unless he did - and he didn't.

"So, I'm thinkin' you should come help me celebrate my victory over the evil math tonight" he told her, looking ever so slightly, well, nervous was the only word that came to mind for Mac but it didn't seem to suit Eli Navarro so much.

"Oh, um" she shifted awkwardly, "Well, that's a sweet idea, Weevil, but... um, well, y'know me and Cassidy are like a couple so..."

Weevil looked bemused a moment. Mac wondered how he could not have realised they were dating, after all he was the one that had pretty much told them to get a room or whatever, just the day before in fact, when they were bickering over the best way to teach him math.

In reality, it just took Weevil a minute to put together that Cassidy meant that little runt Beaver.

"Huh" he said after a long pause, "Well, I wasn't exactly asking you out on date so much" he explained, making Mac feel all the more awkward and dumb if that were possible, "but, er... you ever find yourself looking for a real man, chica" he said, eyes raking over her body, "You call me up, yeah?"

He smiled that sexy smirk that there was just no arguing with and leaned in close. Mac's breath hitched in her throat as his lips touched her cheek in a brief sweet kiss.

"I won't forget how you helped me out" he said in a whisper near her ear, and Mac shivered in a strange but not at all unpleasant way at the feelings he caused her in that simple moment, "Weevil love you long time" he promised her with a wink, making her swallow hard as he finally turned and walked away.

Mac leaned back against the lockers and watched the retreating form of Eli Navarro disappear from view. For years of High School, so many grades before that, right down to Kindergarten they had always been around each other, and yet until this last week or so, she was pretty sure he didn't even know her name. Today, he was planting kisses on her and pretty much propositionng her right there in the school halls for all to see.

The weirdest part was, Mac realised, she kinda liked it. As awful as it sounded in her own head, as guilty as it made her feel to even consider it, a part of her kind of wished she wasn't dating Cassidy right now. Giving the real man that was Eli Navarro a try might just be worth the consequences. Mac at least hoped she had the nerve to find out for sure one day.

~ The End ~


End file.
